


What A Coincidence

by dsa_archivist



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues, The Sentinel, due South
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-23
Updated: 1999-02-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: My first fanfic. What will happen if you put Peter, Pop, Jim, Blair, Fraser and Ray together??





	What A Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

OK. It's finally done. It surely took a long time for such a short story. I want to thank all my beta readers/editors for helping me out. Without them, this story won't be here. So thank you SusanM, Mary Ann, Julie Smith, JeanneM, Tanya and if I've left out anyone, I'm really, really sorry. This is also my first piece of fanfic so be kind on the comments! :)

Disclaimers: The characters in this story don't belong to me but to their respective owners. I'm not making money out of this, so please don't sue!

Those who wonder when did the DS gang meet the KFTLC gang should read Amparo Bertram's He Said Always...He Said Never and Sloanville Holiday.

Timeline: For KFTLC, it'll be after the episode Shaolin Shot. As for Due South and The Sentinel, you'll have to see for yourself which timeline they fit in.

****

Dec 1997

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
**What A Coincidence.  
** A Kung Fu: TLC / _due_ South/ Sentinel x-over story  
by Eugenie Chua

 

"Pop? you ready?" Detective Peter Caine had been excited about the camping trip that he and his father had planned. No worries for mystery cases, shadow assassins. etc. Only a weekend with his father in the wilderness. It had been some time since he was free to spend some quality time with his father and Peter was really looking forward to this trip. He also wanted to make up to his father after the incident last week where he had yelled at his father to get out of his life. Though he had apologized, he still felt that it just wasn't enough.

"What are you thinking, my son?" Kwai Chang Caine asked his son who was deep in thought.

"Nothing. Just that I really am looking forward to this trip," Peter looked at his father and continued, "Ready to go?"

"Yes," answered Caine as he grabbed his things and followed Peter down to his car.

# # # # # # # # 

"Hey, Blair! What's taking you so long?" yelled Detective Jim Ellison, "I'm leaving without you if you don't hurry up!" He shouted to his partner, guide and friend, Blair Sandburg.

"I'm coming! Can't you even wait for a sec?" answered Sandburg as he walked out of his room with his backpack.

Both of them had been pretty excited about the weekend that they had planed, away from the city and the cases that they have been working on. It had been a while since any of them had a vacation and they were planing to take full advantage of the weekend just to relax.

"All set and ready?" asked Ellison.

"Yep!"

They loaded their stuff in Jim's truck and headed towards their destination, Parksview Nature Reserve.

# # # # # # # #

"I don't even know how I let you to talk me into a camping trip!" said Detective Ray Vecchio. "Benny, the vacation I had in mind was on some sunny beach with women in bikinis running all around me, not some camping trip in the wild feeding mosquitoes!"

"Ray, trust me, you'll enjoy it," replied his friend Constable Benton Fraser, RCMP, as he packed his things in the trunk of Ray's car. "Besides, We'll be staying in a cabin and I assure you that there won't be any mosquitoes in Parksview Nature Reserve."

Ray threw up his hands in a gesture of surrender and got into the driver's seat. "I don't even know why I argue anymore, " he muttered under his breath as Fraser and Diefenbaker, Fraser's wolf, got into the car.

# # # # # # # #

Peter Caine got out of the car and stretched his body. After a long, they had finally reached their destination, Parksview Nature Reserve.

"So which one's ours?" Peter asked ,referring to the four cabins in front of them.

"I believe the Park Ranger said that it is the first on the right," answered Caine as he walked toward the cabin nearest the river.

As father and son finished unpacking their things in the cabin, Caine decided to take a walk in the mountains across the river.

"Pop, I'll go with you," said Peter.

Caine smiled as he walked out of the cabin with his son.

# # # # # # # #

"Wow! Cool car! " Blair can't help exclaiming as he saw the blue Stealth parked in front of the cabin.

"It's a Stealth Chief, not just any car," said Jim in the driver's seat as they parked in front of the second cabin from the left.

They got out of the car and unpack their things into the cabin that Captain Simon Banks had kindly lent to them for the weekend.

"I didn't know that Simon owns a cabin so far away from Cascade," Blair said as he dumped his backpack in the cabin.

"He said some aunt of his left it for him in her will," answered Jim as he closed the door. "Not bad," he commented as he surveyed his surroundings.

The living room had a comfortable looking couch and a fire place, the kitchen seemed fine with modern equipment, and the two rooms in the cabin looked quite comfortable too.

About half an hour later, Jim gave up trying to persuade Blair to go fishing with him. As he left the cabin, his sentinel hearing could already pick up the steady heart beat of his sleeping friend.

"Boy that kid must be tired," he thought as he walked towards the river.

# # # # # # # # 

"Which one?" asked Ray as he drove onto the road that led to the cabins.

"I believe Elaine said it's the second one to the right," answered Fraser.

"You sure it's not the second to the left?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what Elaine said. Besides, the second cabin on the left is occupied."

Ray parked his car in front of the cabin and Frase began unpacking their things into the cabin.

15 minutes later Fraser was walking towards the river with his fishing equipment and Ray was sleeping in the cabin, exhausted after the long drive. Fraser stopped as he spotted the blue Stealth which was hidden from their point of view from their cabin by a truck parked beside it.

"What a coincidence," he thought as he continued his way to the river. "I'll tell Ray later that Peter is here."

# # # # # # # #

On the mountains, Caine and Peter were walking side by side. Caine was looking for some herbs that he might be able to bring home. He kneeled down as he saw some interesting herbs. When he turned around, he found Peter deep in thought with a troubled expression on his face.

"What is troubling you, my son?" asked Caine.

"Nothing," lied Peter.

"Do not lie to me Peter. What is it?"

"Pop...I..." Peter suddenly found the ground very interesting as he stared down, avoiding his father's eyes. "I...I'm very sorry for what I said to you last week. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that..."

Before he could finish, Caine cut him off. "You have already apologized and there is no need for you to do so again." Caine knew that his son was felling guilty, but what he did not know was that after Caine had forgave him, the guilt in Peter was still so strong.

"But..."

"I understand how you feel, let go of the past and embrace the future, I have never blamed you on what had happened. It is I who have to say sorry. I should have known that you are able to take care of yourself, and to solve your own problems. I just could not let go of you, my son."

"Father..." Peter did not know what to say, so he hugged his father. * I love you.* Peter said in his mind.

*I love you too my son.* Caine replied, picking up Peter's thought.

# # # # # # # #

Jim turned around as he heard someone walking up behind him.

"Hello. Benton Fraser," said the man as he extended his hand.

"Jim Ellison," he replied as he took the hand.

The next thing he knew, Jim Ellison was spending the rest of the afternoon fishing and trading camping tales with Benton Fraser.

"You're a very good fisher I must say," commented Fraser as they headed back towards their cabin with only 2 fish in tow.

"Let's just say I always have an instinct where the fish will be," replied Ellison with a bucket full of fish, unwilling to tell the truth that he could see where the fish were with his enhanced vision.

Just then a white wolf with a dead rabbit in his mouth appeared right in front of them. Ellison stopped and eyed the wolf, thinking of ways to get to safety.

"Don't be alarmed. It's just Diefenbaker. I was wondering where he was the whole afternoon," said Fraser as he walked towards the wolf.

"What? You own a wolf?" said Jim, surprised.

"Well, I don't think if it's legal to own a wolf but in this case Diefenbaker chose to stay with me. I've tried to sent him back but he doesn't want to."

Jim just shook his head.

"Hey Benny! You caught us any dinner?" Ray called out to his friend as he walked towards the group only a few steps away from the cabin. "Who's your friend here?"

"Jim Ellison," said Jim as he introduced himself.

"Ray Vecchio," said Ray as he took the hand offered to him.

They just completed the introduction when Jim heard someone approaching. Diefenbaker must have heard it too as he quickly put the dead rabbit down and ran towards the source.

"What's wrong with him?" asked a puzzled Ray.

His question was answered as Peter and Caine appeared around the corner with Diefenbaker leading them.

"Peter? Caine? What are you doing here?" exclaimed Ray as he saw them.

"I believe that was my question Ray. I thought you hate camping," answered Peter. "Wait, let me guess. Fraser here talked you into this and now you are regretting every moment you're spending here."

"You got the picture."

"Jim? What's taking you so long? I'm starving," said Blair as he walked down towards the group. "Hi," he said when he saw that Ellison wasn't alone.

Another round of introduction took place before everyone knew each other. During that time Diefenbaker had pick up the rabbit and sat there watching as the humans talk. After he realized that they won't stop for quite some time, he began chewing on the rabbit.

# # # # # # # #

That night Jim invited everyone over for dinner as he and Blair couldn't possibly finish all the fish that he had caught. Fraser had volunteered to help. Before dinner was ready, Jim Ellison had grown to like Fraser.

After dinner they sat around and talked.

"So Jim, what do you do for a living?" asked Peter.

"I'm a Detective at Cascade P.D."

"What?" Jim added as he saw the stunned faces of Ray, Peter and Fraser.

"Don't tell me you guys are wanted criminals," said Blair jokingly. "Are you?" he added worriedly.

"No, we are not," answered Caine, "I believe that they are surprised to hear that Jim is also a police detective."

"Also?" Jim and Blair asked simultaneously.

"Ray's a detective at Chicago P.D and Peter's a detective at the 101st precinct, Sloanville," supplied Fraser as he recovered.

"This is weird," said Blair as he shook his head in disbelief. "3 detectives from 3 different cities across the country sitting in the same living room!"

"This won't even hit 1 on my weird scale if you've seen what I've seen," said Peter.

"Yeah," agreed Ray.

"So what have you seen that's so weird?" asked Jim

"Well, I don't think you would believe this but there was a case where the prime suspect turned himself into a snake."

"Yeah, you're right. I don't believe you."

"Anyway, I was sent undercover on my last case as a French-Canadian hockey player...."

The three detectives went on talking about their cases, the less weirder and more believable ones while the priest, anthropologist and Mountie kept themselves busy debating about some ancient culture.

# # # # # # # #

It was late at night when the group broke up. When Caine walked into their cabin, he turned around and found his son staring into space.

"What is it, my son?" asked a concerned Caine.

"Nothing. I was just wondering," Peter paused for a moment before continuing. "Pop...did you sense the bond that Jim and Blair shared? Or am I just seeing things, or rather sensing things?"

"You are not... 'sensing things', I too had sense the bond."

Peter nodded his head and continue his staring into space, thinking.

"I've never seen someone who could be just friends and share a bond almost as strong as ours. Its...its almost as if they're related by blood, not just merely friendship," said Peter.

"They have indeed gone beyond friendship and have come to think of the other as a brother, as family."

Peter went back to his 'thinking mode'. Thinking about what his father said.

"How did they developed such bond in such a short time? From what Jim told me, they've only known each other for nearly two years. I just can't figure it out. And they're a weird pair."

"It is not up to you to judge them. As for the answer to your question, you will have to ask either Jim or Blair. But I do not think that either of them will give up their secret easily."

"You mean you know...."

Caine just shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on Pop! You know you can tell me..." Peter said as he and Caine walked into the cabin.

# # # # # # # #

Two days later, everybody was prepared to go home, and was saying their good byes.

"This is the first vacation I had in quite some time with no trouble coming up in the middle," said Ray.

"Yeah," agreed Peter and Jim.

"It'll be really stupid to mess around with the 3 best detectives and their partners," said Blair, smiling.

"You got that right kid! They won't want to mess with us if they ruined our vacation," said Ray. "We'll kick their butts so hard that they won't even know what hit them!"

Everybody laughed at that and Diefenbaker barked his agreement. They said their good byes and headed back home.

 

THE END

 Tell me what you think here!


End file.
